


Scars Across the Stars

by Snoke-on-the-water (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Hux quotes Carl Sagan, M/M, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Suicidal Thoughts, kylo cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Snoke-on-the-water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux struggles to cope after the destruction of Starkiller Base. In spite of himself, Kylo offers him solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_Monoceros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Monoceros/gifts).



> May the Fourth be with you! ✌  
> 

A few hours after Hux’s evening shift began, after looking everywhere he didn’t think the General would be, Kylo finally found him. Hux was in his quarters, slumped across the sofa, holding a wine glass in one hand and a half-downed bottle in the other.  
“You’re drunk,” the masked man observed.  


Hux took a sip of wine and grinned. “Well spotted. Would you like to sit down? Don’t be shy, Ren.” He patted the spot beside him on the sofa.  


Kylo didn’t want to, but he obliged, maintaining a respectful distance from Hux as he took a seat.  


“I’ve been sent by the Captain to check on you. Your shift started at 0500 hours.”  


“Phasma… I should have known.” Hux furrowed his brow, suddenly agonized.  


_He’s far too expressive to be his normal self,_ Kylo thought. “When was the last time you slept?”  


Hux paused, considering this. “Two days ago, I believe?”  


“And the last time you ate?”  


“I had a caf and a flatcake this morning.”  


Kylo pursed his lips. “Okay, you need to eat something. Protein, preferably.”  


“You’re not my mother, Ren,” Hux slurred, pointing at him with the wine glass. Kylo carefully used the Force to lift it out of Hux’s hand and set it down on the table.  


“Ever since Starkiller, you’ve been like this,” he complained. “I understand the feeling of responsibility, but it’s too much.”  


“Wish I would have stayed on the base,” Hux murmured. “Wish I would have gone down with my ship like-“ he hiccupped- “A proper captain.”  


Kylo raised his eyes. “You’d have died.”  


“In one sense. In another, I’d have gone home.”  


He didn’t reply, but the look on his face was clearly uncomprehending.  


Hux cleared his throat, suppressing another hiccup. “‘The nitrogen in our DNA, the calcium in our teeth, the iron in our blood, the carbon in our apple pies were made in the interiors of collapsing stars. We are made of star stuff.’”  


“Is that a quote?”  


“Mm. Read it on some old holorecord. Poetic, isn’t it? Death as a means of returning to the cosmos, our home.”  


Hux reached again for the bottle of wine, but Ren took hold of his wrist before he could reach it.  


“Doesn’t change the fact that if you hadn’t left the base, you’d be gone… I’d be gone.”  


Hux nodded. “Stating the obvious, are we?”  


“Well, if I were you, I wouldn’t have wanted me dead,” Ren countered.  


“You aren’t.”  


“I don’t want _you_ dead, either.”  


“I’m not,” Hux insisted, his face reddening with a familiar anger. Something Ren recognized.  


“Good. Now fucking eat something.”  


Hux rolled his eyes. “I don’t have any food, Ren.”  


“Then I’m taking you to the mess hall. Come on, up.”  


He scoffed. “You’re willing to be seen with a drunk like me?”  


Kylo said nothing. He hooked an arm around Hux’s waist and lifted the other man to his feet. The General slumped against his shoulder, coughing lightly. Kylo held him closer, maintaining a fragile impassivity behind his mask.  


_We all have our scars,_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was previously on AO3 as Airini and am planning to reupload my old stories to this account; stay tuned. :)
> 
> The [quote](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/144310-the-nitrogen-in-our-dna-the-calcium-in-our-teeth/html/) that Hux recites is from Carl Sagan's Cosmos.
> 
> MarbleNarwhal, I guess I've now revealed myself as the Kylux Fairy Anon who wrote this for you a while ago. xD


End file.
